1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for sensing, measuring and/or collecting data and information on components within a system and/or conditions, parameters and the like, of the system or process monitored or controlled by the system. In particular, the present invention relates to improved connectors and interfaces used to couple the devices to components within the system for monitoring, testing and/or controlling the components and/or the process.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a terminal block provides a facility for coupling individual electrical wires and/or leads of electronic components. For example, wires and leads of various items of equipment are connected to sockets of a terminal block to make electrical, signal, and/or data connections between components. Terminal block also permit the sensing, measuring and/or collecting of data and information related to the equipment or the process employing the equipment. As can be appreciated, it is desirable to ensure that accurate readings are taken at the terminal block and/or that multiple connection types and points are supported by the terminal block to provide flexibility in sensing, measuring and/or collecting activities.